Zilo Oneshots
by starsong122
Summary: Yep. So I think I'm in the 1% that ships Zilo (ZackxMilo), and so I made this. It's only a oneshot book because I'm lazy but devoted. Enjoy! Also, we got some Bradlissa in here too. The amazing cover art is made by LaneyPenn Check out his Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

Zack slumped down onto his bed, still huffing and smiling from he and Milo's recent adventure. They had been running home from the bus stop, after a wolf pack had once again chased them from the bus stop and backed them into an alley. Milo, thanks to his quick thinking, had shoved him into a small space and crouched down in front of Zack in order to avoid the wolves' bites and claws.

Zack blushed at the memory of Milo's face so close to his, and their bodies smashed together. They had done a similar escaping technique all throughout the three years they had known each other… but it seemed like he was just noticing small, little, cute details about Milo. Like how his brown eyes twinkled when he was talking about something he liked, or how he only ate the side of his Oreos that had the most cream on it, and how his smile grew every time Diogee followed him somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

Zack found his blush growing as his mind voiced the multiple things he found cute in Milo, from his chestnut brown cowlick to his scarred legs.

Oh. Oh. Oh no…

He, Zack Underwood had a crush on the most disastrous (and cutest, and happiest, and perfect) teenager in the WORLD.

He had a crush on Milo Danger (pronounced Dahnge ) Murphy.

Zack's eyes shot open (when did he close them?) as he processed this thought further. " _I'm in love with a walking disaster site! A cute one, but still! What if he doesn't even like me back! I can't act on this! It will destroy our friendship! But I want to date him… maybe if I'm conspicuous enough, he won't notice, but maybe I can get him to like me back! Welp, I bet Melissa can help."_

Zack pulled out his phone, pressing Melissa's name on the contacts and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Zack! You do know it's like eleven, right? Ya need something?"  
"Uh… yea... sorry... but anyway, does Milo like chocolate? Or does he prefer something else? What about flowers? Or maybe-"  
"Whoa. Whoa, wait up a second. What's up with all these questions about what Milo?"

"Uh-uh n-no! N-nothing! I w-was just w-w-wondering!"  
"Sure, and I'm the newest reincarnation of Doctor Zone. OH! Someone's gotta crush~"

"… No?" "Nuh-uh loverboy, you hesitated. Spill."

"Fine. Yes I like him. Now will you help me on this?!"

"Milo likes chocolate covered pretzels, his favorite flowers are Apple Blossoms, Bells of Ireland, and Zephyrs. He's been looking forward to the new Dr. Strangest movie. That's all I'M going to tell you. You do the rest."

"What?! How am I supposed to do-" Zack was cut off as soon as Melissa hung up.

Zack sighed, mulling over what to do at school tomorrow. As he got to making it to the actual school bus with Milo, his eyes started drooping down into sleep.

" _Oh well,"_ Zack thought, " _At least there's a tomorrow..."_


	2. Chapter 2

When the Subway car detached from the train Milo was prepared.

When the Subway car went down the wrong track Milo was prepared.

When the Subway car started rolling and tossing it's occupants around, Milo was prepared.

Milo was, in theory, prepared for almost every disaster the Murphy Law threw at him. His bag held bandages, a GPS, multiple maps, some water purifying tablets, multiple tools, boots, helmets, ropes, whistles, snorkeling gear, you name it. But really nothing could prepare for one of the worst disasters of all.

Emotions.

Milo was usually a happy and rather carefree guy. After all, one would find it easier to focus on his surroundings while expressing positive emotions rather than expressing negative ones. And it wasn't that Milo _liked_ his constant dangers, he was just really good at pretending and acting. He easily convinced people around him.

Love was a danger for Milo. Many teenagers thought love as a positive and wonderful experience, but Milo saw it as a dangerous thing. Milo was a little afraid of getting too close to anyone, in fear of getting his loved ones hurt or worse. So, when he had developed feelings for the newest member of "The Murphy Squad" as Melissa so elegantly named it, Milo panicked. And after a long, long night of scenarios and plotting, he decided to take the best course of action was to ignore whatever feelings he had for Zack. Yep best thing to do.

Now, Milo was strapped onto one of the poles of the Subway car, watching passively as Melissa and Zack were suspended in the air, as the car rolled and bounced it's way away from the tracks. this went on until the car slowed to a stop, but just when he thought the car was done, it gave a final lurch forward, throwing Zack towards him.

It seemed to go in slow motion. Zack's face was heading straight for his, and Milo closed his eyes waiting for a forehead in the nose or something of the sort. Instead of the brutal hardness of a forehead, his mouth connected with something soft.

As Melissa whooped in the background, Milo opened his eyes, and was greeted by Zack's ever darkening face, and Zack's lips on his own.

It was like he was floating and drowning at once. He wanted to embrace Zack and push him away all at once. Neither of which he could do, considering that his arms were still held by the tied rope. Milo wasn't even sure he WANTED to do either.

In his flustered state, Milo noticed that absolutely nothing was going wrong. No disasters, no broken things, nothing.

Zack suddenly pulled away, panting and muttering apologies.

"I'm so sorry! Um, sorry. I guess this isn't the time to confess that I-"

Milo decided to just throw everything out the window and threw himself at Zack, placing his lips once again on Zack's. Zack's chocolate brown eyes widened and them closed as his hands wrapped around Milo's waist.

Milo made a decision that day, and it was to not ever ignore his feelings ever again, and to not let Murphy's Law ruin this for him.


End file.
